degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Why Can't This Be Love (1)
Why Can't This Be Love (1) is the fifteenth episode of Season 9 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on April 2, 2010 in the United States, and on May 10, 2010 in Canada. Summary Sav and Anya are all set to attend the Spring Formal together, but his parents have another date in mind. Farrah is smart, funny, really hot...and Sav's maybe-possible-future wife. Can he keep his parents happy without breaking Anya's heart? Main Plot With the Spring Formal approaching, Sav and Anya plan to go together. When Sav's arranged wife Farrah comes to visit his family, their parents force them to go to the formal together. Sav wonders if he should tell his parents that Anya and himself are still together, or if he should tell Anya about Farrah. Anya is upset at first, but she quickly forgives him when Sav decides to make Farrah Peter's date. Sub Plot Johnny tries to win Alli back by asking her to the formal. When she refuses, Bruce tries to set him up with Lindsey, a waitress at a local pool hall. But when Bruce finds that Johnny is avoiding him, he lashes out at him. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Why Can't This Be Love" by Van Halen. *This episode in the United States is also known as "Broken PROMises" instead of "Why Can't This Be Love?". *Johnny DiMarco finally cut his long hair as of this episode. *This was the first and only appearance of Lindsay. |-| Gallery= Sanya.png normal_915.jpg normal_915_(24).jpg normal_915_(25).jpg normal_915_(111).jpg normal_915_(140).jpg normal_915_(141).jpg normal_915_(151).jpg 131.jpg 130.jpg 129.jpg 128.jpg 127.jpg 126.jpg 125.jpg 00000124.jpg 00000123.jpg 122.jpg 121.jpg 120.jpg 119.jpg 118.jpg 117.jpg 116.jpg 0000115.jpg 0000000113.jpg 0000112.jpg 111.jpg 110.jpg 0000009.jpg 000008.jpg 0000007.jpg 000006.jpg 000005.jpg 000004.jpg 00003.jpg 02.jpg Ertetef65.png Lindsey.PNG Brucejohn.jpg 645ed.jpg 67yh.jpg 87uj.jpg 87uhj.jpg 7uj.jpg |-| Promos= *Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Natty Zavitz as Bruce Guest Starring *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari *Doug Morency as Mr. Bince *Sarena Parmar as Farrah Hassan Supporting Cast *Indiana Jagait as Mr. Hassan *Rishma Malik as Ameena Hassan *Laura Miyata as Lindsay *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari Absences *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton |-| Quotes= *Peter: "Okay, first thing we're all wondering...is she hot? Second thing we're all wondering...how come you can get two dates to the formal and I have none?" *Peter: "Oh... sexy times! Dirty dog!" *Bruce: "You're friends with a moron." Johnny: "A one-of-a-kind moron." |-| Featured Music= *''"Better Side"'' by The Speakeasies *''"Dead On Fashion"'' by Pop Fascist *''"Always Forever"'' by The Dukes *''"Loser"'' by The Damn Automatics |-| Link= *Watch Why Can't This Be Love (1) on YouTube *Watch Why Can't This Be Love (1) on GorillaVid Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes